The Curse of the Heart
by Liah-chan
Summary: Tyson just finished the battle against Brooklyn and Kai realises he loves him, he runs off but collapses in the hallway. What will happen when he wakes up? will his ddreams come true or will he be rejected? [TyKa]


**The Curse of the Heart**

**This will be a two or three shot, haven't quite decided yet...but here's the first chapter...**

**Shocking Realisations and Blunt Confessions**

---------------Kai POV---------------

I edged closer to the beydish, the effects of Tyson's Galaxy Storm whipping at my body and hair. I smiled. I love the strength of my friend, my rival, my companion in so many ways, some not even I realise yet. I sighed at the effect this storm was having on me; relatively similar to the blue haired blader causing it.

I closed my eyes enjoying the brisk slash of wind at my feet before the storm died down.

Reminding me of when he first beat me at the regionals; where he took my place as champion. Thinking back I knew he deserved it, even though he had no skill back then. I had too big an ego, someone had to put me down, and it had to be the same person that could later pull me back up again. So far he had done that more than once. I sighed as

I glanced at the drained form of my team mate.

Exhaustion had raked my body after my own battle against Brooklyn. But Tyson had taken on Brooklyn in his revengeful ways. I sighed as I stumbled towards Tyson. I was meant to be in hospital, I had nearly killed myself, but all I cared about was helping Tyson. The blue haired blader may never realise it, but my feelings for him go deeper than anything I've ever felt before. I don't yet know what this is... but I hope some day soon I will find out and I hope that I'm not alone.

I clutched his limp body close to myself as I listened to his breathing, it was normal. I felt a faint blush spread across my face as I swept a bang away from his eye. His cap long forgotten as I stroked his hair. A continuous purr could be heard erupting from the young dragon's mouth.

Tyson's eyes fluttered open and I gasped. After all these years I realised it. What was up with me whenever he was near, when people talked about him, when people came onto him when we were out some place. I dropped him and ran off, scared of the realisation. I could hear a groan and a shout of my name closely followed by the rest of my teams calls. I stumbled; my body still hadn't recovered from the exhaustion. I gripped onto the wall as I clutched at my chest, my heart pounding but not from the running. I couldn't believe it, after all these years of trying to understand, trying to deny emotion... I still couldn't believe it. Gripping at the tiled wall I slowly pulled myself up. No I couldn't believe it.

I love him.

I could hear him yelling, stumbling after me, I was about to yell when I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

---------------Kai's 'Dream'-----------------

Black was all I could see, and then fire. Was I in hell? A familiar voice found its way into my head. /Dranzer/ I asked curiously. It couldn't be, she was gone... after the battle with Brooklyn, she was gone. A tear rolled down my cheek as the memory shook my body. I was lost in this blackness. Despair etching its way into my soul, gripping at my knees I sobbed, echoes of my whimpers and cries echoes around my empty head. 'She's gone... she's really gone' I sobbed.

/No I am not.../ A familiar voice echoed against the sobs. /I'll only be gone if you believe me to be gone Master Kai/ The bit beast came into my view in full glory; the flames illuminating the blackness of my mind. I looked up and gasped, she was even more beautiful. I stood up shakily, reaching out to my companion, a piece of my soul and the phoenix made an appreciative shriek. /Let me back into your life Kai... let me battle alongside you again, please/ The bit beast smiled as I nodded. Pulling out my blade, launcher and rip cord I set the equipment up then launched my blade onto the hollow floor. With one last shriek the phoenix made its way into my spinning blade, with a faint smile I called Dranzer back to my hand and smiled as I stared at the bit chip on the surface. 'She really is back' I thought to myself.

--------------Tyson POV---------------

I've never been so scared in my life, Kai has collapsed again. 'I don't get it, why did he run off like that?' I sighed as I gripped at my hair. He means everything to me, I can't lose him now. I don't get it, he's smiling, in his dreams that is. Well I'm guessing they're dreams.

"Dranzer..." He muttered; a wider smile appearing on his face. "You're really back?" He muttered again. "I missed you my friend, I missed you..." I sighed; Dranzer's gone yet Kai still can't take it, one minute... I glanced at his blade clutched in his hand as it glowed a faint red. Prying it from Kai's grasp I gasped as I stared in disbelief at the bit chip that glowed red on the surface. Kai wasn't lying, Dranzer...really was back.

----------------Normal POV---------------

Kai's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He glanced around the room noticing he was back in the hospital, he sighed. "Dranzer?" He mumbled. The same voice as before came into his head. /I'm back Kai, just rest, you have someone watching over you/ Kai could've sworn he saw the phoenix smirk at him. He sighed then rolled over, cracking one of his eyes open sleepily he gasped as he saw Tyson asleep on the chair at the side of the bed. Tyson mumbled something in his sleep; from what Kai could tell it was something along the lines of 'ice cream and wafers'. He smiled at the sleeping form; he yawned then fell back into a peaceful oblivion.

---------Tyson's POV----------

I remembered falling asleep. I remembered pulling Kai up after realising that Dranzer was back and yelling for an ambulance. I remember my team-mates worried voices in the background of my hazed mind. I couldn't see properly because of the tears, everything had been a blur. I remember winning against Brooklyn, encouraging him to enjoy the game and not just winning. I remember seeing Kai, Kai had caught me when I fell...Kai.

I opened my eyes groggily; wiping the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the sleeping form of Kai; he had moved which probably meant he had been awake at some point. I sighed at how peaceful he looked. He smiled, I can tell was dreaming. Was it about Dranzer again? I couldn't tell.

"Thank you" He mumbled. I looked at him confused, debating with myself about whether I should wake him up. "Ty..." He continued. I was shocked to say the least. Why would Kai be thanking me? "Brooklyn" Ah I get it now, he's thanking me for beating Brooklyn. No problem there, he would've destroyed the world. I couldn't have that... He smiled again.

"Thank you" He muttered again as he rolled onto his back. "For...for..." He trailed off; I was at the edge of my seat waiting for the next bit. I gasped as his eyes shot open; a fearful look on his face as he turned to face me. He gulped. I smiled in reply.

"Hey Kai!" I said happily. "Have a good sleep?" I asked as I stood up, stepping over to him in the process. I sat at the side of him on his bed and he smiled back. Nodding he closed his eyes sleepily.

"Dranzer's back" He mumbled. I nodded, then realising he couldn't see I decided to answer.

"I saw the bit chip glow when I caught up to you, when you were on the floor." Kai nodded.

"I feel whole again" He turned and smiled at me. I couldn't believe how cute he looked right then... one minute, cute, now that's not a Kai word...

"That's good," I smiled. His eye's seemed to glow whenever I did this, I don't know why but hey, it doesn't matter right? He nodded.

"I missed her..." He cleared his throat and gulped, he sat up so he was leaning with his back against the wall. "I don't know whether you heard..." He blushed slightly. "But thanks for beating Brooklyn and... and saving the BBA" I grinned.

"Hey someone had to do it right!" I beamed. He chuckled slightly, which turned into a cough. I panicked and handed him a glass of water. He smiled and drank some, after a few sips the cough died down.

"Thanks" He mumbled. Not taking his eyes off the glass. "How long have I been in here?" He mumbled, glancing up at me slightly.

"Er...just the night" I replied.

"How long have _you_ been here?" He mumbled. I smiled.

"Same" He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Thanks" He mumbled again, I could tell he was smiling again. He had lowered his head so I couldn't see, but I'm a good observer.

-----------------Kai's POV------------------

I woke up again. Remembering what Dranzer told me I just realised what I'd been dreaming. I gulped as I turned to Tyson. But instead of what I'd been expecting he beamed at me and asked if I had had a good night sleep. I watched as he stepped over to the bed and sat down at the side of me. I nodded then closed my eyes sleepily. "Dranzer's back" I mumbled.

"I saw the bit chip glow when I caught up to you, when you were on the floor." I nodded.

"I feel whole again" I turned and smiled at him.

"That's good," He smiled. I couldn't stop the glow in my eyes when he smiled at me; I just hoped he didn't see it. I nodded.

"I missed her..." I cleared my throat and gulped, I sat up so I was leaning with my back against the wall. "I don't know whether you heard..." I blushed slightly. "But thanks for beating Brooklyn and... and saving the BBA" Tyson grinned.

"Hey someone had to do it right!" Tyson beamed. I chuckled slightly, which turned into a cough. I tried to make it stop but nothing would work, Tyson gave me a glass of water. I smiled in thanks and drank some, after a few sips the cough died down.

"Thanks" I mumbled. Not taking my eyes off the glass. "How long have I been in here?" I mumbled, I glanced up at him slightly.

"Er...just the night" Tyson replied.

"How long have _you_ been here?" I mumbled. Tyson smiled.

"Same" I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thanks" I mumbled again, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I already knew he cared for me as a friend, for all of us as a friend, but now it was almost as if we were best friends, you know, them were you tell each other everything, well not everything, I can't exactly tell him I love him right? From under my bangs I could see him observing me; I couldn't stop the blush that made its way onto my face. Damn blush. He smiled.

"I can see you smiling you know" He mumbled as he brushed my bangs away from my face, I blushed even more. This caused his grin to widen. "I think you look... er... cute? " My blush became a furious red. "No you'd kill me for that right?" I snorted. "Well you look ...something... when you try hiding your smile like that... you're blushing you know" I gulped. He'd noticed the blush.

"You just called me cute" I mumbled. He grinned.

"And you're not trying to kill me" He beamed. I sighed and shook my head, slightly regretting that as I got a searing pain. I gripped my head and scowled.

"OW" I whined. I could tell Tyson was giggling, I mean since when do I whine? Oh well, it's only Tyson...

"You okay?" He asked me after he'd finished giggling. I pouted.

"Fine" I mumbled. He grinned seeing the pout.

"I can't believe your pouting; I didn't think you even knew how to pout." He grinned at me and I scowled. Damn Tyson and his damn ice melting ways. His smile widened and he pinched my cheek, I blushed even more.

"That's more like the Kai I know!" He grinned. I turned my head away, I know I was probably the same colour as Tala's hair now, but what could I do about it? The guy kept melting my barriers. Damn Tyson. "Awwww" He mumbled when I turned my head away. "Kai, why are you blushing?" He giggled slightly. This caused me to blush even more. I shook my head frantically. He smiled. "Tell me pleaseeeeeeee" He whined. I gulped and shook my head even more.

"I-I can't..." I stuttered.

"Whyyyyy?" He whined. I gulped.

---------Tyson's POV-------------

"That's more like the Kai I know!" I grinned. He turned his head away. "Awwww" I mumbled. "Kai, why are you blushing?" I giggled slightly; Kai looked unbelievably cute when he blushed. He turned an even darker shade of red at my question. "Tell me pleaseeeeeeee" I whined. He gulped and shook his head even more.

"I-I can't..." He stuttered. I couldn't think why he couldn't tell me, we were kind of best friends now; we told each other lots of things.

"Whyyyyy?" I whined; he gulped. I couldn't help but think he was keeping something from me. "Kai please...I feel like you don't trust me" This got his attention. He sighed and shook his head.

--------Kai's POV---------

"Kai please...I feel like you don't trust me" This got my attention. I sighed and shook my head.

"Ty...It's complicated" I muttered. I had to tell him something, but the only thing I could think off was the truth. I licked my lips nervously, finally admitting to myself that this probably was the best time to tell him. I looked up to him eyes and found myself wanting to drown in them. He smiled reassuringly at me. I gulped as his hand covered mine in encouragement. He nodded at me and I couldn't help but unconsciously lick my lips again.

"You can tell me anything" He smiled. I could feel myself warm at his smile, the same smile that could melt gold – or rather ice; my ice that covered my heart more specifically. My gaze dropped to his lips watching in fascination as they moved forming the word. "Just take your time" I breathed deeply then nodded. After a moment's silence, I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst.

"I'minlovewithyou!" I gasped.

"Huh?" Tyson cocked his head to the side confused. I started panting with nervousness.

"I'm" pant "In" pant "love" pant "with" pant "You" I grinded out, I shifted my eyes from Tyson's scared at what the outcome would be. Tyson started wide-eyed at me. I could tell that much. I slowly raised my eyes to his, he was...smiling. I wasn't expecting that. "Huh?" I mumbled. His hand left mine and he quickly glomped me. I fell back onto the bed and smiled.

------------Tyson's POV---------------

"I'm" pant "In" pant "love" pant "with" pant "You" Kai grinded out, he shifted his eyes from mine, probably scared of my reaction. I started wide-eyed at him. I'd never noticed before...hadn't let myself notice so I couldn't get my hopes up. He slowly raised my eyes to mine, I was...smiling. I knew that much. "Huh?" He mumbled. I took my hand off his and glomped him. He fell back onto the bed and smiled. I gazed at him lovingly. Our breath's mingled as our faces got closer, he wrapped his arms around me, and my hands were on either side of his head. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I watched his eyes flutter closed, his head titled up towards mine. Then all I saw was black as I closed my own eyes.

I gulped then firmly pressed my lips against his. He tastes so sweet, like strawberries and chocolate. "Mmm" I could hear myself moan as his tongue darted out to lick along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue dart in, mapping out my mouth. Kai pushed us over so he was on top, I panted as we separated, his lips attached to my neck instead. I felt my eyes cross at the pleasure this caused. "Kai..." I breathed. He smirked; I could fell it as he licked up my neck, reaching into the gap between my ear and my neck. I gasped then moaned. His hands started to slowly roam my body as I lay under him.

---------------------Normal POV---------------------

Kai licked his lips as he sat back up, looking at Tyson as his boyfriend for the first time. The said boy looked incredibly flustered as Kai smiled. A wicked glint appeared in the crimson eyed bladers eyes. Tyson raised an eyebrow looking slightly worried. Kai's smile turned into a smirk then his mouth descended on Tyson's again. Their kissing became passionate as their tongues endured in a war of dominance, and even though Tyson was on the bottom, he wasn't giving up easily.

Kai wanting to be the dominant one in their relationship so desperately cheated. He grinded his hips into Tyson's causing the younger teen to gasp, therefore forgetting his battle of tongue war with Kai and threw his head back. "Mmm more..." He moaned.

-----------------Kai's POV-------------------

I smirked and grinded against the younger teen again. This time a small gasp escaped the bluenette's mouth before he frantically attached it to mine again. However this time when I grinded his hips into Tyson's, Tyson grinded back causing me to gasp. Tyson smirked seeing this as a weakness and pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. "I think I'd prefer to be up here..." I gulped as a wicked glint appeared in the dragon's eyes then gasped as Tyson grinded against me. Tyson's hands slid up my shirt and caressed my chest, unconsciously my back arched at the touch. I was losing the war and I was... liking it? Tyson smirked at me when he realised I was giving in to him being seme and me being uke. Heck I don't think I care anymore as long as I get him... it's always him. Love; The curse of the heart.

**Liah: Heh there's chapter one, kai's a little OOC but never mind lol...**

**Kai: your evil...**

**Liah: Why am i?**

**Kai: you made me cute AGAIN!**

**Liah: So? -grins- anyway you should be happy your getting some action of Tyson...**

**Kai -grins hentai-**

**Liah -rolls eyes- anyway please R and R!**


End file.
